


Pink Syrup

by brotherfuckerunlimited



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ageplay, Canon Disabled Character, Chronic Pain, F/M, Other, disabled character written by disabled author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckerunlimited/pseuds/brotherfuckerunlimited
Summary: Entrapta helps Hordak take some medicine and relax
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Pink Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for a friend <3

“Aww sweetheart, what’s wrong? Are you hurting again?” A tendril of pink hair patted Hordak’s head while Entrapta’s hands gently rubbed his shoulders, not digging in or massaging as that would just make things worse. 

Hordak’s head tilted to the side, away from Entrapta, and he frowned. His ears drooped. 

“Hordak baby, please take some medicine? I know you don’t wanna but it’ll make you feel better.” He pouted, turning away from her more. Suddenly, Entrapta’s face lit up with an idea.

“What if I...bring out the pink syrup!” She tilted her head and smiled at him brightly. Slowly, he turned around to face her, his ears perking up the slightest bit, but he was still definitely grumpy. Entrapta ran off to grab the syrup, prehensile hair trailing behind her. 

She rushed back into the room a few minutes later, holding the jar and a cute little spoon in hand. Hordak shuffled his feet a bit where they were resting on the floor of the lab as he sat on the bench, pale hands twisting up the dark fabric of his skirt. Entrapta plopped down beside him, setting the jar of medicine down to give Hordak a gentle scritch behind his pointed ears.

Grabbing the jar again, she began to unscrew it while Hordak finally let himself lean against her a little. She scooped up a bit of the vibrant pink syrup and began making little spaceship sounds while giggling.

“Here comes the First Ones ship!” She slowly drew the spoon closer to his pouty expression, stopping right before his lips. She waited, and he leaned forward, slowly eating the syrup. His expression softened bit by bit as he let himself relax and be taken care of. 

After she had fed him a full dose, she could see it starting to kick in as his shoulders relaxed from their pained rictus and he snuggled up against her. She smiled softly at him, kissing him on the head as he slowly drifted into much-needed sleep.


End file.
